Broly's Damphir
by Fausha
Summary: Broly buys a female saiyan, who is a damphir, but he learns of her past and soon they grow closer together after several hard bumps, will they be together for eternity, or will they be damned for ever.


Broly looked at the seller. He and his father were there to pick out some new slaves, since Paragus made the mistake of sucking their last slave dry. Broly was tired of sharing slaves with his father, he was going to get one and make sure that his father didn't try to drink from him/her. Broly looked at the young woman the seller was trying to get them to buy, she had long black hair that had three spikes on the left side, her eyes were silver, and she was lithe, reminding him of a dancer and of a warrior, she had large tits, that much was obvious, since the shirt she was wearing was a tube top, her pants were skin tight and showed off her tight little ass and slightly wide hips, her waist was just a bit small, making her have a slight hour glass figure. She glared at him her mouth in a tight grimace, she was obviously a Dhamphir, and a Saiyan or at least half, going off of her brown monkey tail which whiplashed around behind her. Broly smirked as he looked her over, licking his lips.

"I'll take her." He said interrupting the man. Paragus looked excited but the glare Broly sent dowsed that. The look had said it all, this one was off limits. Broly's personal slave. The man got the woman out of the cell. She glared up at him, meeting his gaze and not looking away. The seller grabbed her head yanking it to the side so Broly could have a taste. Broly bit down and the woman gasped her eyes going wide. Broly growled at the taste of her blood, power poured into him from the blood, it was spicy, telling him that she was aroused by the bite, Broly took several gulps before pulling away and sealing the wound. She stared up at him her silver eyes glazed slightly. Then she was glaring at him with such hatred that it made him blink in surprise, she obviously liked him feeding on her but she still hated him. Broly paid for her and Paragus got himself some slaves before they left for home.

* * *

><p>Fausha was still shaking from the bite that the giant, Broly, had given her, no one had bitten her before so she didn't expect it to feel so good, she wouldn't let him bite her again, vampires ruined her mother's and father's life and ultimately ended them by separating them and taking her and her older sister away. Her parents had been forbidden to see each other because they had fallen in love and hadn't asked permission to breed. She felt someone lift her chin and she stared at Broly with tear filled eyes, she growled at him.<p>

"Go fuck yourself, you ain't biting me again!" She snarled. Broly smirked and she yanked her head away. Broly merely steered her into the house, he led her to his room and nudged her inside.

"Bathe and then you are to hold still, fully dress, so don't over react." He said before leaving the room. Fausha glared at him.

"Fuck you, you sick bastard." She hissed.

* * *

><p>Broly returned and frowned seeing Fausha on the bed fast asleep. A growl escaped him when he realized she didn't listen, he went over and breathed in catching the scent of his shampoo and soap, she at least bathed, the scent of the lightly scented shampoo and soap that he used made him growl with pleasure. Fausha rolled over and gave a small whimper, her face full of fear and sadness.<p>

"Daddy." She whispered. Broly watched as a tear fell. "Don't leave me." She curled up tightly. Broly frowned. "No, don't! Sleep! Don't die! Don't go out in the sun! No!" Fausha began to struggle suddenly, as if trying to break free, Broly began to shake her. Fausha jerked away tears falling, a sob escaping her, she buried her head into his chest and he frowned but held her. Fausha soon remembered she was clinging to him. She jerked away, rubbing at her eyes. Broly watched.

"Your father was a vampire." He said. She nodded. "Why'd he kill himself?" He asked.

"Mom and Dad were separated cause we were born, me and my older sister, Torani, they were able to hide her but when I was born, it got harder, a vampire thought that I was just a simple slave, he drank some of my blood before Dad could stop him, he told the Elders, the Elders forbade mother and father from being together, the next day some human's came to take us, having taken mother the day before. Father had fought the sleep, and went after us, knowing he would die, they were taking his life anyways, he burned in the sun in front of us...Mom committed suicide in her cell... Our Cell..." Tears fell. Fausha sobbed. "I woke as she hung herself." She said. "Torani had cut her down, but she was too late," The sobbing grew even worse. Broly stroked her hair gently and she tackled him again sobbing.

Fausha soon pulled away sniffing. "I hate vampires, for what they did to mother and father, I hate them for hurting them and their the reason they are dead." She glared at Broly. "I don't care if you want to bite me, I won't let you." She said. Broly's eyes darkened and he pinned her to the bed.

"You have no say in the matter." He said licking her neck. "Your my blood slave." He said biting down, Fausha arched up into him moaning in pleasure. Broly groaned and gulped down her blood feeling the power that flooded through his veins. Fausha clung to him withering slightly.

"S-Stop! Oh, god that feels so good!" Fausha whispered breathlessly. Broly smirked as he licked the area between the puncture wound. Fausha moaned before biting into his neck.

"Shit!" Broly snapped, he licked her wounds before pulling back. Fausha stared at him blood on her chin, her eyes turning red. Broly groaned. "They are going to kill me." He said he leaned down. "You need to lick the wound, it'll seal the wound." Fausha began to lick it but went to bite. "No!" Broly snapped. Fausha whined. Broly got up. "I'll be back." he growled out, "Clean the house." He left. Fausha stood slowly and began to clean Broly's room.

* * *

><p>Broly went to his knees growling in pain.<p>

"I bought her and I didn't expect her to actually bite my neck!" He snapped. "There was not a lot of info on her other than she was a damphir and she had Saiyan blood. She mentioned being bit and I knew she felt the pleasure that came with the bite." He glared at the old farts that were the Elders, slowly he stood. "But if I were to change her, then you would not have to worry about her being a damphir, allow me to do this, since she's a damphir she'll be almost exactly like a born Vampire. The only difference is she'll be a daywalker! She will be able to keep an eye on the humans, her Saiyan blood will be helpful in stopping fights between humans!" He said, staring at the Elders. One stood slowly.

"You are in control of her, if she does anything, you are to punish her as you see fit." He said. Broly nodded as he stood.

* * *

><p>Paragus watched as Fausha cleaned the house with ease, her tail swishing around. She hummed to the music that was blaring in her ears.<p>

"Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem hmm...To make you move, because your standing sti...Eyes can do you probably move right through me on my way to you~" Fausha began to dust as she swayed her hips to the song, Paragus eyed her neck licking his lips. _'I can get a taste, then I can threaten her and he would never know, no- where the hell did she go?'_ He thought looking for her, suddenly he felt a hit from behind, he spun around and Fausha punched him in the nose. She bolted upstairs and ran into Broly's room, fear pounded in her veins, she knew Paragus wasn't supposed to even think about drinking from her, and yet he was trying to drink from her.'Broly! Hurry! Please!'Fausha locked the door and turned only to scream.


End file.
